


20 фунтов

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Stretch (2014), Trainspotting (1996)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, canon typical disgusting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мои любимые отморозки должны были встретиться. Пусть они из разных времен, разных слоев, с разных носителей. Эта встреча невозможна. Но она случилась.<br/>Я прошу прощения у Бойла и Уэлша, а также у Карнахана. Вы лучшие, чуваки!</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 фунтов

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, Bonniemary!  
> За разделенные напополам страдания. Как всегда. Все для вас))))  
> И за бетинг тоже большая благодарность!

 

Благотворительные круизы, так он это называл. И части его друзей круизы все еще казалось отвратительной формой развлечения. Ему же было преимущественно поебать, что они там себе думали и какими находили его развлечения – бабло в карманах и абсолютное отсутствие тормозов делали Роджера Кэроса лучшим другом богатых ублюдков, любивших пошалить в выходные.

Но благотворительные круизы были развлечением не для слабонервных, потому что во время этих угарных – даже по меркам Кэроса – выходов они серьезно рисковали. Расфуфыренную и изнеженную публику, устраивающую рейды по самым грязным и вонючим барам городов Европы, двух Америк, России, Китая, Австралии и Новой Зеландии, Африки и полюсов, были б там города и бары, всегда поджидали неприятности. Их могли отпиздить и отравить, изнасиловать и отпиздить, изнасиловать и убить, отпиздить и убить. Масса вариантов! И каждый раз было немного страшно.

– Нет такого страха, который не победила бы граммулька пудры, – изрекла как-то Джули. Аккурат перед тем, как прочистить ноздрю самой грязной дорожкой коки в Лос-Анджелесе. Крошка больше ничего не боялась. Говорят, в Раю не бывает вообще никаких лишних эмоций. В общем, Джули их покинула, а фраза осталась с Роджером.

– Джерри, – вернула его в настоящий момент Сара, толкая локтем в бок. – Может, пойдем домой? Ты уже третий день охотишься.

– Дорогая, отъебись от меня и дерни еще виски. Мы же в Шотландии, киска!

– Ты такой бука, – надула она губки и отвернулась к Герману, оставив Кэроса принимать окончательное решение.

Эдинбург за пределами обрисованных в путеводителях маршрутов был жутким, чудовищным местом. И у Роджера мурашки по спине бежали, когда он пачкал подошвы своих дизайнерских туфель о засранные тротуары. А публика! Какая здесь была публика, пальчики оближешь! За три ночи барных рейдов их компания побывала в шести драках: в четырех случаях – стала их причиной, в двух – чудом спаслась. На скуле у Кэроса еще саднил изрядный кровоподтек, а правый клык все-таки пошатывался. Это был адреналин. Но без ебли каникулы – не каникулы. И это знали все, кто путешествовал с Кэросом. А просто найти с кем потрахаться – это было бы ниже достоинства Роджера на несколько десятков пунктов.

– Меня тошнит от того, что ты вечно вытворяешь! Терпеть не могу эти твои круизы, – Элоиза ему нравилась когда-то больше всех. Она была невероятно красива: высокая, синеглазая, вся в золотой глазури загара под солнцем французского юга. Была она и порочна – это она притащила Роджеру первого мальчика, она открыла для него все прелести анального секса, а потом, когда вообразила, будто у них все катится к оседлости, принялась морализировать. Пришлось дать ей отставку. И продолжить в память об их прекрасных, сумасбродных отношениях делать то, от чего ее вечно тошнило.

Он приметил эту компашку еще вчера глубокой ночью. Грязные ушлепки. Настоящие местные ушкварки. Такой тип был Роджеру хорошо знаком – они чувствовали себя королями своей помойки, но на самом деле были не больше ноля с запятой. Заебанные жизнью, проблемами, копами, родителями, своими бабами, наркотой и бухлом, выглядящие как пятнадцатилетние узники Бухенвальда, с торговым составом жизненного опыта за спиной.

Опять мурашки. Кэрос улыбнулся.

Четыре чувака и две бабы. Вчера их было больше. Но без разницы. Объект приступа благотворительности Роджера Кэроса сидел практически напротив него. Он так и не придумал ему подходящего прозвища, хотя для друзей имена нашлись сразу: крашенный блондин – Хуеплет, второй то ли блондин, то ли клинический дистрофик – Хуепутало, и третий – Уебок. Уебок, как и вчера, орал, будто его режут, расплескивая пиво из бокала и брызжа слюной. Вчера они чудом увернулись от побоища, которое устроил этот шотландский мудак в пабе, где даже цветочки на подоконнике каким-то чудом ухитрялись цвести. Понять, что именно он орет, было трудно, потому что говорили тут люди на каком-то особом языке, который Кэросу не преподавали ни в одной школе, ни один частный педагог.

– Ебаная Шотландия, – выдохнул рядом с ним Джордж. Ему понадобится помощь пластического хирурга, потому что местная хирургия наверняка оставит след на его прекрасном гладком лбу. А получить шрам Джорджу довелось намедни, как раз следом за этими же словами. Просто после полуночи шотландцев не стоит оскорблять вслух. Они, в отличие от туристов, понимают все языки мира.

Но Роджер отвлекся. Его эдинбургский Объект был рыжим – не трахнуть рыжего в Шотландии? Моветон! – худым, откровенно страшненьким и философски уторчанным. Он сидел, зажатый между своими друзьями на обитом драным дерматином диванчике, и был совершенно убитым. Если все остальные сегодня были на веселящем, то этот… Рыбак рыбака… Сторговаться будет нетрудно.

Кэросу казалось, что он через зал поймал свое отражение в стеклянных глазах. И продолжил смотреть. До тех пор, пока не услышал:

– Да ты ли не охуел, педрила? – Уебок заметил односторонние переглядки. – Хули ты вылупился? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе оторвал твою загорелую залупу?

Пиздец, могут же разборчиво разговаривать, когда захотят!

– Ты это мне, что ли? – Кэрос отхлебнул пива и подмигнул. От летящей в голову кружки он увернулся, а потом что там началось… Седьмая драка. Юбилейная. Девки визжали на всех языках, а мужики раздавали друг другу тумаки. Уебок после двух ударов Роджера по ногам перепутал с ним Джорджа, и Кэрос предоставил им возможность познакомиться поближе. К тому моменту, как он добрался до Рыжего, все посетители бара махались не на жизнь, а на смерть.

– Не хочешь свалить отсюда в какое-нибудь тихое местечко? – спросил Роджер, набирая в рот пива из стакана, стоящего перед Рыжим.

– Я не по этим делам, иди на хуй, – ответил тот.

– А я вот думаю, что как раз по этим самым. Черным делишкам.

Парень посмотрел на него иначе. И тут до Роджера дошло, стекло в глазах – это был не ступор кайфа, это были первые кумары, и его ловушка захлопнулась.

– Дай сигарету, – попросил он, разглядывая, как Объект оживает из последних сил. – Я – Джерри, кстати.

– Марк, – ответил тот, прикурив сигарету, сделав затяг и передавая Кэросу. – Я не ебусь за ширку.

Кэрос усмехнулся, взял в руку худую холодную ладонь, и встал, больше не выпуская ее.

 

***

Такие больше всего охуевают от заботы. Забота усыпляет любую бдительность, и когда бдительность засыпает, начинается настоящая ебля. Кэрос бросил всю свою компашку дальше погружаться в шотландскую культуру, увозя в лимузине добычу. Марк сидел напротив, зажав руки между острыми коленками, обтянутыми грязными узкими джинсами. Правая кеда противно поскрипывала о коврик, когда он нервно постукивал носком.

– Ну и, сэр? – вскинул Марк бровь. – Какова цель нашего затяжного путешествия?

– Хочу отдохнуть в компании местного человека, который разделяет мои пристрастия и увлечения.

– Не все, я уже сказал, – ответил тот. В лимузине было слишком темно, потому никак не удавалось разглядеть ничего кроме выхватываемых проплывающими уличными фонарями деталей: блестящих глаз, острого плеча под темным бомбером, бледных тонких пальцев на колене.

– Твоих друзей там могут убить, ты в курсе?

– Они могут за себя постоять. А если не смогут, то завтра будет интереснее смотреть новости.

– Пиздец, – выдохнул Марк.

– Наверняка ты думаешь, куда попал? И что же с тобой теперь будет?

– Да похуй.

– Храбришься.

– Отнюдь, – сквозь зубы он цедил чистый яд. Но тем было интереснее.

– Это нормально. Обещаю, что уйдешь целым и невредимым.

– Сдрочнешь мне на лицо и дашь двадцатку? – огрызнулся тот. – Тебе это вообще зачем? Посмотри на себя! Ты же красавчик. Хочешь, подскажу место, где тебе дадут двадцатку?

Дерзкий. Роджер рассмеялся.

– Спасибо за комплимент.

– Пожалуйста. Но я все равно не по этим делам.

Кэрос чувствовал его страх. Только не мог понять, чего парнишка боялся больше: его или собственного тела, которое в отместку за отсутствие дозы устроит ему такое, на что не сподобится ни один маньяк. Роджер знал, каково это, и на мгновение у него самого позвоночник похолодел.

Вилла была чудесным образчиком архитектуры, но кого это волновало? Просто тут было много места, да и вообще охуенно. И потом, почему бы и нет?

– Так, ну вижу, бабла у тебя дуром, – произнес Марк, окинув усталым взглядом мраморные стены и гранитные полы в прихожей, пытаясь выглядеть не впечатленным, но вспыхивая ненавистью. – Класс. Можно мне домой?

– Конечно, нельзя, – ласково улыбнулся Кэрос. Он подошел к парню вплотную, в полную силу ощущая свое физическое превосходство. Тот отступил к стене, подняв на Роджера злющие голубые глаза. Еще два шага, и ему некуда будет больше деваться.

Кэрос сгреб ладонью бритый затылок и поцеловал, жестко, прикусывая тонкие сухие губы.

– Будешь хорошим мальчиком, и после того, как мы закончим, я вмажу тебя шикарнейшей дрянью, – он лизнул губы, даже не морщась от запаха изо рта. – Позволю отоспаться, и с почестями отправлю домой. Ведь тебя начнет ломать к утру, я прав?

– Пошел бы ты на хуй, – прошептал Марк и улыбнулся злобным оскалом. Роджер не отпускал его затылка до тех пор, пока не препоручил заботам Дворецкого, который прилагался к особняку.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы отдраили его как следует, и только потом привели. И не оставляйте нашего гостя без присмотра.

– Хорошо, сэр.

Роджер знал, что Дворецкий – они называли его просто Дворецкий, потому что имя забыли сразу же – их ненавидел. Они тоже не испытывали к нему теплых чувств. Зато платили столько, что не переживали за свою безопасность.

Кэрос поднялся в спальню, где быстро набрал номер Лидии – здесь вся усадьба перешла на ночной режим работы. Лидия была поваром и «поваром» тоже. У нее была изумительно легкая рука. Он заказал ей фруктов и шампанского, и сыру. И она принесла все это за несколько минут до того, как Дворецкий приволок Марка.

– Знаешь, что твой лакей въебал мне под дых? – произнес тот.

– Наверняка, у него были причины.

– Были, сэр.

– Расскажешь потом. Оставьте нас. Только, Лидия, ты еще понадобишься немного позже.

Марк озирался по сторонам, совершенно исчезнув в пушистом махровом халате.

– Он грубиян, этот Дворецкий, – произнес Кэрос, когда они остались одни. – Не дрожи, ничего плохого с тобой не случится.

– С этих слов обычно начинается самый отпетый пиздец, – ответил гость.

И Кэрос снова притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

– Чтобы быть хорошим мальчиком, тебе нужно просто полежать спокойно и ни о чем не думать. Ну или думать о королеве… не знаю, о чем вы британцы думаете…

Марк мрачно вперился в него взглядом, верхняя губа подрагивала, а потом он решительно развязал пояс, скинул халат посреди комнаты и рухнул на кровать.  
Роджер плотоядно ухмыльнулся – кожа да кости, точки от уколов, которые не перепутаешь ни с родинками, ни с веснушками.

– Быстрее начнем, быстрее кончим, мистер? – спросил Марк, расставляя ноги. – Удачи, кстати. Если поднимете, получите медаль.

– Ты очень дерзкий, Марк.

– Спасибо, мне говорили.

Кэрос плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать и потянул за одну коленку, вынуждая Марка согнуть ногу и раскрыться. Он дернулся и поджал губы, но ничего не ответил, пристально глядя на Роджера. Тот же погладил твердое колено, скользнул по бедру вверх, заставляя парня зажмуриться. Кожа внутренней поверхности бедра была бледной, нежной, волоски тонкими и золотистыми. Кэрос выписывал по ней узоры пальцами, поглядывая, не сдастся ли рыжий и не откроет ли глаза. Тот, упрямо сжав губы, лежал недвижным бревном.

– Немного инициативы, пожалуйста, – сладким голосом протянул Роджер и склонился над голой и плоской грудью парня. Сосок он сжал зубами совершенно не сдерживаясь, пока кожа не скрипнула об эмаль. И Марк, взвизгнув, въехал ему в ухо кулаком.

Кэрос тут же схватил его за горло, вынуждая замереть на кровати. Тот вращал увеличившимися глазами и попытался вдохнуть.

– Оживи, мальчик мой, но в меру, – тихо прошипел Кэрос, склоняясь над самым лицом своего шотландского трофея. – Открой рот.

Тот помотал головой, и Роджер сжал пальцы, стискивая жилистую сильную шею. Конечно, Марку пришлось сдаться, и он приоткрыл рот, тут же закрывая глаза. Кэрос лизнул сначала его верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, потом скользнул языком внутрь, не ощущая больше никакого сопротивления. Но и ответа никакого не последовало. Он трахал языком приоткрытые губы, а у гаденыша даже дыхание не сбилось.

– Прости, я реально не по этому делу, – прохрипел Марк. – Ты вроде ничего, но у меня просто мужики совершенно никаких трепыханий не вызывают. Джерри.

– Придется потерпеть, – Роджер шепнул ему в самое ухо. Хотелось стукнуть. Невыносимо хотелось набить парню рожу и вышвырнуть за ворота как есть – голяком, а потом за неимением других вариантов трахнуть Дворецкого и лечь спать. Но отступать Кэрос тоже не привык.

Чувствуя, что говнюк может его переиграть, он дернул через голову футболку и зашвырнул ее за кресло. Быстро расстегнул джинсы и снял их, наблюдая с удовольствием, что его обнаженный вид и уже полустоящий член вызвали хоть какую-то реакцию – пусть дрожь и какую-то брезгливость на лице парня. Хотя, если приглядеться, то это была вовсе не брезгливость, просто слева верхнюю губу у него чуть тянуло вверх. Наверное, эта деталь и зацепила Роджера. Волнительное пренебрежение помоечного принца под кайфом.

Приподняв медный клош с такого же наполированного блюда, Роджер счастливо вздохнул. Он обожал Лидию – ее дорожки были самыми ровными. Идеальными.

– Подкрепишься? – вежливо поинтересовался он у гостя. Тот приподнялся на локтях.

– Что это?

– Аперитив.

– Кокаин? Нет, спасибо. Есть шмаль?

Роджер скривился и отвернулся от него, склоняясь над столом.

Он вдохнул, откинулся на стул и закрыл глаза. Косяк Лидия тоже приготовила, но ему нужна была минутка наедине с собой.

Когда Роджер открыл глаза, Марк стоял перед ним и рассматривал с интересом.

– Тебе нужно больше есть, – сообщил он парню. – У тебя член толще, чем ноги.

– Премного благодарен, мне и так неплохо. Так покурить можно?

Кэрос протянул руку и сгреб его за тощую задницу, придвигая ближе и дикие огненно-рыжие кущи, и многообещающий, хотя и совершенно вялый член. Он дождался пока шотландец посмотрит на него, а потом, не отпуская его взгляда, взял член в рот.

– Твою мать, – Марк чуть осел, хватаясь пальцами за голову Кэроса. Заметить, что все на этом фронте обстоит не так плохо, было несложно. Чувствуя, как во рту становится все теснее, Роджер выпустил изо рта соленую головку, облизнул губы, взял косяк и медленно его раскурил. Марк стоял не шевелясь и глядя на него, все так же чуть приподняв верхнюю губу.

– Знаешь, чего мне хочется? – сказал Кэрос, протягивая корабль Марку. – Хочу, чтобы ты курил, пока я буду тебя ебать. И когда ты кончишь, то сосредоточишься на секундочку для того, чтобы пустить мне паровозик. Это сделает мои впечатления о Шотландии незабываемыми.

– Хуев пидор, – усмехнулся рыжий, затянулся, зажмурился и плюхнулся на колени к Роджеру.

– Гораздо сговорчивее, мой милый, – протянул Роджер. За оскорбления он наказал Марка еще одним укусом за сосок. Ему даже в этот раз показалось, что он укусил до крови, но следов не осталось. Только легкий солоновато-металлический привкус на языке. Удара не последовало, только сдавленный стон. Роджер притянул парня к себе поближе, ухватив за задницу, уткнулся в шею, кусая вместо того, чтобы целовать. Когда его пальцы нащупали дырку между ягодиц, то стало понятно – тут даже трава не поможет. Напряг был такой, что хоть бурильщиков вызывай. Он погладил анус, на что получил судорожное сжатие.

– Ты так мне хуй к чертям оторвешь, – заметил Кэрос, откидываясь на спинку стула и вынимая из пальцев косяк.

– Если ты еще туда попадешь, – согласно кивнул наглец. – Я ж сказал: не теку от пидоров. А ты не веришь.

Он начинал бесить Роджера. И даже не подозревал, насколько это может быть опасно. Кэрос столкнул парня с бедер на пол, отметив, как неприятно захолодило вспотевшую кожу.

– Перевернись, – бросил он. Марка пробило резкой судорогой, с лица улетучилось всяческое веселье, но он все же перевернулся на живот. – Я бы на твоем месте не стал ничего усложнять. Если ты меня взбесишь, тебя и найдут-то не сразу.

– Один пиздеж. Я слышу только пиздеж и больше ничего. Неразборчивый американский пиздеж, – пробубнил рыжий наполовину в ковер, наполовину в собственное, острое как кол, плечо.

Кэрос сунул руку ему между ног, сгреб ладонью снова опавший член вместе с яйцами, сжал посильнее и приподнял его, заставляя запищать и забарахтаться.

– Колени пошире.

«И шотландцы не бойцы, сжать бы только им яйцы», – пронеслось в голове у Кэроса и он понял, что кокаин начинает вести на этой вечеринке. Он глянул на худую спину перед собой, отчетливо запоминая расположение каждой родинки и каждой веснушки – зачем ему это знание, неизвестно, но в тот момент оно казалось сакральным. Острые лопатки уступали лесенке ребер, а потом все это стекало к узким бедрам и аккуратной, хоть и маленькой заднице. Кэрос сам был обладателем классной жопы и бессовестно этим гордился. И мальчиков своих он любил жопастыми и крепкими, но бывали такие вот исключения – смотреть не на что, а тело поет от желания.

По-прежнему не ослабляя хватку, он с удовольствием заметил, что Марк даже не касается ковра коленками, вынужденный приподняться за ладонью Роджера, только чтобы ослабить давление. Дышал он часто-часто, с открытым ртом, но после первого несдержанного вскрика больше не произнес ни звука.

Свободной рукой Кэрос шлепнул Марка по заднице, царапнул наманикюренными ногтями бледную кожу. А потом двумя пальцами раздвинул ягодицы, сунулся между ними языком. Рыжий взвился, дернулся сначала вверх, потом вперед, прокатываясь по ковру, уходя от прикосновения. Вот это уже было интереснее!

Кэрос отпустил его яйца, поймал за бедра, вздернул их вверх, снова ставя на колени.

– Это, блядь, уже за гранью зла и добра, сука, – прошипел шотландец. – Давай, еби уже как есть! Завязывай с этой хуйней своей…

– Замолчи и слушай, – Роджер лизнул большой палец и уложил его на сжатый вход, а другой рукой надавил парню на шею, заставляя лечь щекой на ковер. – Я буду делать с тобой, что захочу, и ты за все скажешь мне спасибо. Постарайся, чтобы больше ни капли этого дерьма из твоего рта не пролилось. Я не хочу больше слышать слов. Только нечленораздельные звуки. Понятно?

Он надавил с силой, заставляя тугие мышцы сдаться под напором. Марк закусил губу – так сухо и туго могло значить только довольно противную боль.

После того, как палец вошел в задницу по первый сустав, Роджер его милостиво вынул. Переместившись назад, он вернулся к тому, на чем его прервали: развел ладонями ягодицы и лизнул зажатую дырку, не скупясь на слюну.

Если уж Джерри Кэрос брался за что-то, то не терпел полумер: он грабил своих клиентов до последней нитки, торчал в шаге от фатального края и ебся, пока не терял сознание – либо он, либо его партнер. Чаще всего ему приходилось трахаться с такими же прожженными извращенцами, как и он сам – и им было скучно. Они жгли и резали друг друга, засовывали в мыслимые и немыслимые отверстия совершенно неподходящие для этого предметы, били и секли, насиловали и менялись – но все это было скучно. Весело было только соблазнять тех, кто в их игры еще никогда не играл. Сейчас он испытывал по-настоящему радостное возбуждение, потому что парень под его языком скулил и ныл, ерзая мордой по ковру, краснея до самой талии от того, что ему – наркоману и беспредельщику – даже немыслимо было представить! – что кто-то когда-то будет вылизывать ему задницу. Что кто-то вообще решит сделать это с такой нежностью, будто он стоит миллиарды фунтов в чистых бриллиантах. Или килограммах героина. А Кэрос делал это именно так – с любовью. Он приникал к прыщавой заднице, будто к цветку, дразнил анус быстрыми порхающими движениями, потом жадно лизал, с прихлюпом, щедро поливая слюной не только дырку, но и яйца. Парень послушно хныкал, но держал за зубами язык, и тело свое в узде. Вход был разблокирован.

Роджер вытер бороду и сел на пятки. Результатом он был доволен, хоть челюсть и ныла от усилий. Он отпустил ягодицы парня, погладил его бедра, на которых каждый волосок встал дыбом, приподнялся и нашарил смазку в углу кресла. Теперь работа осталась только для пальцев. Смазав их, он сунул внутрь Марка сразу два, устремляясь в глубину. Мышцы расслабились настолько, что уже совершенно не верилось, что тут никогда никто не бывал. Хотя…

– Так ты говоришь, никому еще не удавалось трахнуть тебя в зад? – спросил он, будто они о погоде беседовали. Марк поморщился, облизал губы и отрицательно помотал головой. – Пиздишь.

Эта ситуация будет обязательно исправлена, решил Роджер, поглубже заталкивая уже три пальца. Марк вздрагивал, жмурясь и кусая губы, царапая пальцами ковер и пытаясь устоять на коленях. Кэрос так рано или поздно на всех действовал.

Он вынул пальцы из рыжего, дотянулся до валяющегося на полу халата, вытер и занялся презервативами.

– Джерри, – тихо начал Марк.

– Если ты не подыхаешь, то еще немного помолчи, – он щелкнул резинкой, закончив с упаковкой члена, выдавил побольше смазки на ладонь, смазал себя и вытер остатки между ягодиц парня.

– На счет «три», – сказал он и тут же воткнулся на всю длину, сбивая Марка с ног. Вернее, с колен. Тот рухнул бы с воплем, если бы не руки Кэроса, жадно вцепившиеся в бедра.

– Вот так, моя умница, – он лег грудью на трофейную шотландскую спину, вынул член почти до конца и засадил снова по самые яйца, вырывая еще один вскрик. – Все самое страшное позади.

Марк надсадно стонал, морщил нос и ерзал под ним так сладко. А Роджер отдался целиком этой горячей глубине, которая сжимала его, будто спазматические тиски. Но скоро судороги прекратились, и можно было трахать привычно, размашисто и уверенно, так, что яйца шлепали о задницу. Парень под ним заметно расслабился и, кажется, даже пытался получить удовольствие, опустив одну руку вниз и надрачивая свой член.

– А теперь перейдем к первоначальному плану? – горячо выдохнул ему на ухо Кэрос, дразня языком большую раковину, чуть прикусывая мочку. Он вынул член, придерживая презик, и не утерпел, тронул раскрывшийся вход пальцами. Помог Марку подняться, а сам плюхнулся в кресло, чувствуя какой-то нездоровый прилив возбуждения при виде большого стоящего члена, багровых коленок, натертых о ковер, напрягшихся крошечных сосков: вокруг одного из них расцветал пунктиром синяк в виде следов от укуса. Шотландец покорно оседлал его колени и дождался пока он раскурит еще один корабль.

– Помнишь?

– На хуй сесть, курить, паровоз, – отозвался тот.

– Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер?

– Рентон, – ответил тот.

– Мистер Рентон, – улыбнулся Кэрос, приподнял его за ягодицы, направил себя рукой, ощущая головкой горячий вход. – Как только будете готовы…

И Марк мягко, осторожно даже опустился до упора, хрипло застонал и спрятал лицо у него на плече. Его щеки пылали, колени были как два раскаленных набалдашника. И, конечно, мистер Кэрос не дал ему нормально покурить, тараня его в задницу, как одичавший. Он искусал Рентону плечи, ревел как раненый бык, упираясь пятками в скамейку для ног, поддавая вверх. Пока, наконец, не нашел то, что искал.

Марк замер и вскрикнул, едва не выронил косяк из своих распухших от укусов губ. И простата заставила его против сознательной воли включиться в игру. Теперь он трахал себя сам, а Кэрос просто немного помогал, лаская, даже не дроча его член.

– Бля, – выдохнул вдруг рыжий. В его взгляде читалась полная беспомощность и недоумение, когда его начало накрывать удовольствием. – Я сейчас… сука, как же… ебаный в рот!

Но он не забыл, набрал полные легкие дурманящего и едкого дыма и ткнулся в губы Кэроса. Джерри замер, приоткрыв рот и вытягивая поток еще горячего дыма из Марка. Их губы почти касались, но шотландец не успел закончить паровоз, он кончил, закашлявшись, выгибая спину, вжимаясь в Кэроса, заливая его грудь и живот густой белесой спермой. Он выжимал его своим только что вскрытым задним проходом, который весь трепетал от оргазма. У Кэроса от этого глаза косить начинали, и он вбивался в парня в более щадящем темпе, но не останавливаясь все то время, пока тот всхлипывал у него на плече, вздрагивал и тяжелел.

– А теперь сделай кое-что еще, – попросил его Джерри, гладя по бритому колючему затылку. Марк поднял на него шальные горящие глаза. – Затуши о меня сигарету.

– Ебанутый? – прохрипел он.

– Пожалуйста.

– Пиздец какой, – прошептал Марк, сделал еще одну затяжку и воткнул тлеющий бычок Кэросу в поднятую для этого руку, как раз над подмышкой. Дернувшись от боли, Роджер кончил в резинку, а потом обеими руками сгреб лицо Рентона и притянул к себе, впиваясь в его губы, засовывая язык. И в этот раз Марк ответил, тоже запустил пальцы в волосы Кэроса, встречал его язык, исследовал зубы, кусался и перехватывал инициативу.

После, когда им удалось немного отдышаться, они вытерлись по очереди халатом. Рентон закурил обычную сигарету, присел на краешек кровати. Как будто и не было ничего.

– Я не забыл про угощение, – заметил Роджер, тронув его милый подбородок с ямочкой.

Кэрос позвонил Лидии, и она тут же пришла. Ее не смутила ни их нагота, ни многочисленные следы бурной деятельности по всей комнате. Роджер целовал Марка, пока она варила, и сам вмазал парня. Тот молча с благодарностью улыбнулся и счастливо отчалил на шелковых подушках.

Кэрос занюхал еще одну дорожку, отпустил Лидию и Дворецкого на ночь. Он выпил бренди и закурил сигару, разглядывая своего любовника. Пока не забыл он сунул ему в карман двадцатку и пакетик с дозой. Потом подумал и вынул двадцатку.

Когда Рентон начал подавать признаки жизни, Роджер снова его трахнул. Правда, без особого удовольствия, потому что героинщик в приходе – это теплая кукла, а не любовник. Его можно на ленты резать, а он будет счастливо улыбаться. И в конце концов, оставив на автоответчике для Дворецкого распоряжение выставить гостя, как только он сам проснется, отрубился на кровати рядом.

***

Больше всего Роджер не любил просыпаться в суете, а сейчас, даже не открывая глаз, он чувствовал, что на вилле творится какая-то нездоровая суматоха. Он встал сначала на четвереньки, потом задом вперед сполз со смятой постели. Вчерашнего парня нигде не было видно – хорошо. Благотворительность заканчивалась, как только заканчивалась вечеринка. А каникулы кончались вместе с благотворительным круизом. Вылетать на родину можно было хоть сегодня вечером.

Ах, ну как только он разберется с суетой. Он завернулся в простыню, которую зацепил ногой, и вышел. Внизу встретилась вся его компашка – он даже сверху видел, что у парней морды разбиты, и даже у девок потрепанный вид.

– Ну что за хуйня? Чего вы разорались, как ебанутые потерпевшие!?

И тут началось! Заголосили, как ебаные чайки:

– Шанель! Там все мои документы, бля!

– Джерри, ты мудак! Опять из-за тебя очередная хуйня!

– Ни копья налички не осталось!

– Пиздец! Все стульчаки по дому обоссаны! Ты дога что ли выебал ночью?

– Надеюсь, сэр, вы оплатите все расходы! – орал Дворецкий.

Гостиная была в руинах. Всех его мудачих друзей ограбили.

Это был хороший проект, решил Кэрос.

– Готовьте завтрак! Дайте хоть умыться.

Он прошлепал в ванную, следом неслась Сара.

– Твою мать, – ахнула она, накрывая ладонью рот.

Роджер глянул в огромное зеркало, вернее, на него, и расхохотался. Вот уж славная охота!

К антикварному зеркалу лейкопластырем была приклеена грязная и мятая двадцатка фунтов.

А над ней коричневым выведено YA BASSA.

– Бля, быстрее скажи, что это шоколад, иначе я наблюю, – выдавила из себя Сара.

– Зови Дворецкого! Охуеть, меня поимели…

 end


End file.
